percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Juan Fuartez
Juan Fuartez is the demigod son of Jupiter that appears in The Corvin Series. He makes his first appearence in Quest For The Lost Scythe. Background Juan was born to Jupiter and Lorenza Fuartez. Juan lived with his mother and half siblings in Columbia, they were harassed and abused by the Columbian drug cartel for many years. To let her son have a better life his mother sent him to America to go to Camp Jupiter. The Corvin Series Quest For The Lost Scythe He is first seen when Silas and the others first enter Camp Jupiter. He treats them poorly to the point that Silas wanted to hit him. He is later seen speaking to the senate about what to do with the attacking storm spirits, the senate wants him to leave but he wabts to stay. When a quest is issued he takes Katerina, several Romans, and the Greeks with him. When they reach Brazil he, Silas, Miles, Boyd, Clint, and Lucas battle several storm spirits sent to kill them by Ouranos. After the battle they return to meet up with the others only to come face to face with Ouranos in Quintus body. When the fight first starts Ouranos quickly has him and the others out matched, only when the god's body starts to wear out does he gets the upper hand. Before he could deliver the death blow he is stopped by Silas from killing him. After the god escapes he and Silas fight and start a all out death match with between the Greeks and Romans. The fight only ends when Katerina and Lucas stop the fight from becoming an all out war. When they reached the island Kui they find the worlds first Cyclops' and obtain the scythe of Kronos. He fights against Chrysaor's henchmen on the island and escapes to the ship. He later fight them again on the ship where he is later given Kronos scythe by Silas who then asks Juan to protect the others and guard the scythe with his life. He escapes the explosion from the ship where he finall have respect for Silas before his final moments. Relationships Silas Corvin - They didn't start out as friends mainly because Juan treated him as an infurior being. They seemed to form a mutual understanding near the end of their journey. Abilities *'Aerokinesis': He can control the air to create powerful storms or funnels. *'Electrokinesis': He can shock people or summon lightning bolts. He can also apply it to his weapons to make them stronger. *'Fighting Skills': Juan is shown to be a very skilled fighter, even when he fights alone. He was able to hold his own and nearly defeat Ouranos(while he was in Quintus' body and not at full power). He also held his own against Silas who was known for beating several powerful beings. He also trained in the gladiatorial arts and not just the Roman way of fighting. *'Flight': He can control the air around him to fly. Double Edge Roman Viking Battle Axe Steel Wire Sharp 95818.1333852909.1000.675.jpg|Juan's battle axe ah3851.jpg|Juan's armor Category:Roman Demigods Category:Children of Jupiter Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:The Corvin Series